Locker Room Talk
by Martini123
Summary: When Zach returnes from his one and half year mission he finds out the boys found something new to talk about in the locker room, or someone new.
1. Chapter 1

Zach POV

I walked through the door of the agency to a round of applause and voices shouting to me.

"Nice Work man!" and

"We've really missed have you in training!" and even more

"Welcome back Zach" I just smirked. Man, it was good to be back from the 1 and half year mission in turkey. Just then one of my old friends, Matt came up to me,

"Hey man, welcome back. If you not to tired me and some of the boys are going to hit the gym, you game?" Of course knowing me I was always game "sure thing, how bout I'll meet you in the red gym in 5"

"Okay see ya then. And bring your best, the boys and I have been training pretty damn hard in the year and half you missed"

*************************************************

I entered the gym and saw Matt and Luke fighting head on, Mitchell using the punching bag, and Tim doing one- handed push ups.

"Yeah! I won!" shouted Matt victoriously. I strolled over with a smirk on my face "ya ready for some real game Mathew?"

"mmm I was born ready, Goode"

We took are stands and started circling each other. The dance continued until Matt took the first move. When he lunged over to tackle me I bent down and charged his legs and knocked him down in one swift motion. Soon I had him in a pin. "Wow, Matt! I thought you said you guys were practicing" Matt just huffed

"I want a rematch Goode"

This continued and I let the other boys take turns trying to beat me, none did. After about 2 hours we decide to call it quits and go to the locker room.

Once I was done showering and went to change into my clothes I picked up on the conversations of the other guys

"She coming back today" said Luke with a goofy smile on his face.

" Finally I feel like I haven't seen her in forever!" Tim said.

"Pshh, Tim I don't even think she knows your name" Matt said with a smirk.

"Well not all of us are lucky enough to go on a mission with her, let alone a date" said Tim. So they were talking about a fellow spy. I wonder if I knew her. I was about to ask who she was when Mitchell interrupted

"Yeah that date went good." He laughed "Yeah and Dan is picking her up from the air port right now"

" Lucky bastard! I wonder if he'll get lucky, I heard she like returning a favor when someone does something nice for her" Luke said with a wink.

"I would know. I picked her up last time" said Matt returning the wink. Finally I had my chance to speak "So what is this girl like the agency's slut?"

"No. Just the agency's best and hottest female spy, and the agency's tease" Mitchell said answering my question. For a second I thought it was Macey. I mean she always did enjoy teasing the 8th graders during the exchange. But then I remembered that she was now married to like the president's son or something. I finally just turned to Matt and asked the question I really wanted to know,

"So who is this girl?"

"_Cameron Morgan_"

**************************************************************

**Please, please review this story! I need to know if this was good or just totally sucked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**From the reviews I decide that I didn't want be cruel and decide to make this longer then a one- shot (don't know how long, depending on the amount of reviews!). Hope you enjoy it, and don't mind my grammar, I suck at it (spell checker does nothing)**

*****************************************************************************

Zach POV

The thoughts in my head were racing through a mile a minute. Cammie, my Gallagher Girl, the hot topic in the locker room! I must have been gone longer then a year and half. Right then I heard the song "Hot revolver" playing. Matt flipped open his Voyager and read the text.

"It's from Dan. He said he's about 5 minutes away, and he's with Cammie. Mmm I wonder what she'll be wearing." I couldn't take it, my Cammie, being the talk in the boy's locker room. But then I remembered she wasn't my Cammie. She wasn't even mine in high school, and now that I finally had the guts to make her mine, she was being attacked by the slimy sleaze balls I called friends.

"So what the hell are we doing standing here? Let's go out to the lobby and wait for her!" Luke practically screamed.

So one by one we exited the locker room and made are way to the lobby. When we entered we heard cheers and applaud. That's when I glanced up and saw the most magnificent sight ever. She was walking through the door with a man on her arm which I recognized to be Dan. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a green Locost polo, and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Matt continued walking towards her and when she caught his glance a smile broke across her face. Well it looked like I had some competition. I step a few step closer so I could hear their conversation,

"Hey Cammie, congratulation on the mission. Life here sure has been boring without you."

Cammie just smirked, wait she just smirked. "Well I'm glad to hear someone missed me." With her comment I heard replies of 'we missed you Cammie' and 'o Cammie you know I've missed too'. I then realized that I wasn't the only one eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh and Cam I defiantly missed that smirk of yours."

"Well Matt, I learned from the best." That's when I decided to make my entry in the conversation.

"Well I always was the best at smirking and glad that my talent rubbed off on you Gallagher Girl"

"Oh my god! Zachary Goode!"

"Wait man, Cammie was your 'Gallagher Girl'. The one you always use to talk about?" Matt asked with an angry look on his face. He probably thought that for once he would be better then me at something. Well he was way wrong. Cammie would soon be mine.

"So Zach, you were talking about me with all your buddies. Am I the locker room topic?" She had no clue how dead on right she was.

"Well let's just say that today I wasn't the one talking about you in the locker room." I laughed, when I said this because Matt's face got so red.

"O Mathew dear, were you talking about me in the locker room again?" again? What do they normally say about her?

"Oh you know Cammie, just the usual after the gym workout chats the guys and I have." Cammie just smiled.

"Aww Matt you didn't wait for me to workout?" she did a fake pout face.

"Well Hun, we would of but we didn't know what time you and Dan would be home."

"Well that's okay Matt. Speaking of Dan I have to go thank him." When she said that comment all that was rushing through my head was if she was going to return the favor and if she did how far would she go?

"Well I'll be seeing you Gallagher Girl" and she turned around and walked away from Matt and I. Matt mutter under his breath

'_That lucky bastard, Dan'_

"So what shall we do Matt?" I really was bored and wanted some plans. I glanced back towards the direction in which Cammie headed off to. She whispered into Dan's ear and walked away… with Dan following her like a lost puppy.

"I need a beer"

"Agreed, Matt."

Next day

I woke up later then usual with a strong headache. Ugh, too much beer last night. I got up, took a shower, and put on a pair of cut- off sweats and a wife beater and made my way towards the gym.

Matt and Mitchell were inside warming up. I walked towards them and said the usual greetings. I stretched with them and ran a couple laps. I finally decide that I was ready to take on Matt again. Later on Dan and Luke came in. I looked at Dan and saw a big smile on his face. I suddenly got so angry. I need to take out my anger on something.

"Hey Dan, ready for some real competition?" Dan just continued smiling. He probably thought he was going to win. We took are stance and started circling each other. I decide to make the first move and punched him right in the gut. He quickly recovered from it, but not fast enough. I made my second move and in a matter of seconds he was down on the floor.

"Come on Danny boy is that all you got?" After a couple hours we decide to go get dressed and go out for lunch.

I was last one showered and dressed and made my way to the center of the locker room to find the boys waiting for me. They were all talking about the usual guy stuff, sports, food, and girls. Mitchell turned to Dan,

"So what happened between you and Cammie last night?"

"Yeah I mean one second she was talking to Zach and me and then she said something about 'thanking you' and set of towards you."

Dan smirked and you could practically feel the pride rolling of him,

_"Well just say that I don't kiss and tell"_

***********************************************************************

**Please, please review! I love hearing both good and bad reviews! Tell me if you like it! **


	3. Note

Hey guys, Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been really busy and have major writing block. I have vacation next week so I will probably update soon. But if you guys have any ideas **PLEASE** share. Or else it might take way longer for me to update!

-Molly


	4. Chapter 3

**I** **finally finished this. And just to give you a heads up guys Cammie might of thanked Dan, but she actually went on a date and a mission with Matt. Anywho this chapter is mostly fluff and tells a bit of history. Hope you enjoy it!**

*************************************************************************

I entered the café with just Dan and Mathew, the other guys bailed on us. We followed the hostess to our seats in the far back corner booth. I finally had time to take in the scenery around us and then I noticed who was also dinning here. Cammie, Bex, and Macey were all gathered around a table in the middle drinking ice teas. They were laughing and looked like they were in high school again. That was the Cammie I was familiar with. She looked care free and happy with her friends. Cammie looked absolutely gorgeous in white shorts that barely covered her but and a navy blue halter top. Bex was in skinny jeans and a teal tee shirt. But Macey's appearance was the most shocking out of all three of them. She looked like she hadn't aged at all since sophomore year. I guess the anti- ageing cream that was only legal in Ireland actually worked. I was brought out of my staring when I heard a voice say,

"Hey look, it's Zachary Goode!"

Dan turned to me and asked who she was, but before I had a chance to reply Matt beat me to it in a cold and harsh tone,

"Rebecca" I wonder if they had any history or something.

"Mathew Vinson" Bex replied in the same harsh tone. She was now standing in front of our booth with her hand on her hip and looking extremely annoyed at Matt,

"Well Zach, the reason I came over here was to invite you to join Cammie, Macey, and I. You know catch up with each" She was cut of by Dan saying,

"Well there is plenty room here, so why don't you three beautiful ladies join us here?"

"We would love to" said Macey. I didn't even notice her walk over to the booth, but when I looked over at her I saw her and Cammie standing beside Bex. We all move over and the girls slid in. I ended up being seated next to Dan and Bex. Cammie was seated next to Matt and Macey. It finally hit me that the fourth member of their high school "clique" wasn't there.

"Wait Macey, Where is Liz?"

Cammie looked up and replied instead of Macey, not that I minded, "Her and Jonas are somewhere on the other side of the world, newly wed, and finding a code for some nuclear bomb." I was desperate to make conversation with her so I replied, "Well isn't that awfully romantic, and what about Grant?" After I said this I regretted it. The look in Bex's eyes told me that Grant didn't have a happy ending like Jonas and Liz. Bex looked me in the eyes and said,

"About six months", sob, "ago, right after he proposed to me", sob, "He went on a mission and never returned." Bex was full out crying now and Cammie and Macey had tears in their eyes as well. Grant was gone. My funny, girl- obsessed, old roommate, best friend was gone. All I could say was 'oh my god'. After a moment of awkward silent Bex turned to and asked me how my life was going. I replied,

"Well after graduation the CIA needed me in Boston and that's were I met Matt here. Which by the way Bex how do you happen to know him?" Bex's eyes flared with anger and she huffed out,

"He was my brother's old roommate and ex-best friend. He picked a fight with my brother and blamed it all on him and got my brother expelled. Why do you think I went to Gallagher? It disgraced my family's name at the school in London." Hmm so that's why Bex went to Gallagher and not Smithin **(AN: the spy school in London)**. I continued on with my past,

"Well after I was transferred to Boston I went on a couple missions, nothing major until I went to turkey for a year and a half." You could see a light bulb go off in Macey's head as she said,

"So that's why you were uninformed with the lives of you supposed 'high school best friends'."

"Well they don't exactly have tabloids keeping up with the lives of the CIA elite. But saying the fact that you're the second daughter I'm surprised I didn't hear a hint of your recent past."

"Well to inform you, I no longer keep constant communication with my beloved parents. I find it much easier to succeed in my career when I don't have to worry about losing two tails."

"Makes sense, I always thought the idea of the paparazzi was ridiculous. And Cammie what have you been up to?"

" Well Zach After I graduated from Gallagher I went to the CIA in Washington and went on a couple missions. I actually went on one with Mathew here juts recently," Mathew looked up and had a knowing look in his eyes. Wonder what happened there, "and I came home from a mission from Tokyo yesterday to find the ghosts of Gallagher past here. I believe that leads us to the present, were I have a date and can't be late." She said goodbye and slide out of the booth.

"Well Zach, I have to go and since I gave Dan a ride he has to leave to. Macey it's been a pleasure to meet you. Rebecca." Matt shook Macey's hand and nodded at Bex. Dan kissed both Bex and Macey's cheeks and they slid out of the booth. That left Bex, Macey, and me at the table, alone. We sat in silence for a couple minutes when I decide to break it by saying the first thing that came in mind,

"Who is Cammie going on a date with?"

Macey scoffed at me and said,"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well I actually would. I mean first Math, then Dan, and half of the locker room wants her. That doesn't seem like the girl I use to know." Bex looked at me and sighed, "The girl you knew isn't around anymore. Yeah she still acts the same with us, but not with guys." I was really confused.

"What do you mean Bex?" Macey replies instead,

"Heart breaks can do that." Someone hurt Cammie. Macey pluralized heat breaks, therefore two scum bags hurt her,

"What two jack asses broke her heart?"

"Josh Abrams and _you_."

***************************************************************************

**Please please review! I like all types of reviews. And I know my grammar sucks so just bear with me.**


End file.
